


Words stronger then iron

by Reploid_kid



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reploid_kid/pseuds/Reploid_kid
Summary: Another work of my sisters please let me know what u think.





	Words stronger then iron

Gajeel sighed as he looked at the notice in his hand. "According to the law of dragonslayers, you will be assigned an observer. Their perpose is to watch you. They may provide magical aid. But, if you become dangerous to us... They are there to eliminate you. Gajeel snorted at that so-called threat. Eliminate? Ha! Bring them on,idiots. I will kill them! He vowed

§

You've been assigned to who?! Levy winched as her best friend exploded. She sighed "Gajeel Redfox, of phantom lor- "I know who he is! Zeref snapped. Levy flinched. Zeref happened to be quite powerful, but he tended to lose control when he was angry. "C-calm down..." Levy whimpered. Zeref glared at her, his green eyes beginning to take on a red hue. "Levy...those council idiots...assigned you to THE most ruthless dragonslayer to EVER be born!" He Yrolled. Blam!! A gunshot range out as a bullet narrowly missed Zeref's nose. The young gulidmaster's eyes shifted back to green and he rolled his eyes."oh come on! What are you doing here?!" He demanded, irritably. Levy turned to see the gulidmaster's older half-brother, Hatori Sohma. His gun still in his hands. "I missed." He said in cases. Zeref sighed. "No you didn't, you weren't aiming to kill." He accused. Levy breathed a sigh of relief. "Hatori!" The man nodded in acknowledgement. "Correct, little brother. Tell me, what are you complaining about now?" He asked. Zeroed flared at Levy. "She's been assigned as a dragonslayer's observer. To Blacksteel Gajeel." He stated disdainfully. Hatori shrugged. "Levy, did you sign a contract?" He asked. Levy nodded. Hatori smiled. "Did you memorize it?" He asked already knowing the answer. Levy snprted. "Of course I did!" She stated indignantly. "Recite it for me. Word for word. Leave nothing out." Hatori commanded. Zeref gave his brother a strange look. "What's your angle Hari? He wondered. Levy sighed. "I Levy Mcgarden, hereby agree to become an observer to the metal dragonslayer, Gajeel Redfox for as long as he has need of me. I shall go with him, provide magical aid, and protection from harm. I will stay by his side , regardless of my own choices and motives. Of he proves a danger, I must eliminate him at all cost." She recited dutifully. Hatori nodded. "Sounds pretty solid to me. I would start packing." He concluded. Levy nodded glumly and went to pack. As soon as she was gone, Zeref demanded an explanation. "You're up to something. What is it?" He accused. Hatori smirked. "Three things. One, the contract told her to protect him. But, there is nothing that says we can't protect her. Two, She can't rely on her own motive, but if I am watching her, she won't be breaking the contract. I will make the choice to help. Three, she must eliminate him if he is a danger. The contract did not specify how she is to do so. Fairy Tail will destroy him." He explained. Zeref grinned. "I know you are a Docter, but, you should be a lawyer." He stated. Hatori sighed. "I have no interest in politics. All they do is yell at each other." He stated. Zeref laughed. "Truer words never spoken, Hari!" Hatori only turned away. He rarely laughed. And he rarely smiled warmly, it was always cold. He was so different from his little brother, who enjoyed laughter and fun. Hatori sighed. He had been that way once. But, never again.  
§  
Gajeel had been expecting someone tough as gis observer. Someone who he could handle on the battle field. He did not expect a midget girl with blue air from Fairy Tale. And he did not want to be yelled at and threatened by Zeref. "Dont lay a finger on her. Or I will destroy you." Gajeel smirked. "She's my observer. I can treat her any way I want. You don't control me, Demon boy." He taunted. Zeref's green eyes turned red. "You better watch who you're talking to, you flea-bitten windbag. I can kill you. I fear nothing." He growled. Gajeel only laughed. I am watching. And your very entertaining." He grabbed the girls arm and pulled her to him. She gasped and blushed. "Maube she will be entertaining for me...in my room." Her eyes widened in horror. Zeref lunged, but Hatori held him back. " control yourself,Zeref. He is looking for a fight." He stated calmly. Gajeel glared at him. "Yeah, and I woulda had it if you hadn't interfered." He snapped. Zerefs glare stopped him cold. "If I ever fight you, I guarantee I will kill you." He growled. Then he smirked. "Kurogane..." Gajeel's fists clenched. "Mind your tongue." Hatori scolded his brother. Zeref didn't back down. Gajeel felt his anger spike. He prepared to fight when the girl stepped in between the two. "Enough!"she cried, angerily. Zeref growled, but he stepped back. "Levy..." He earned. She shook her head. "Listen I made the choice to do this. This is what I must do. If what he said is what he wants...then I must comply a-and be his companion. I'm sorry Zeref. But, Gajeel's right. I am his observer. He can treat me the way he likes. I am strong. Please... don't fight." She pleaded. Gajeel was stunned. She agreed with me?why? I plan to make her life miserable. She knows that. So why...? Levy turned to him. Her brown eyes held intelligence and fear. "Gajeel Redfox, though I am your observer. I am strong enough to eliminate you, should it come to that. Do not cross that line." She earned. Gajeel glared at her. "You would like that, wouldn't you?" He sneered. Levy's eyes filled with sadness and ...compassion. "Only the truly evil enjoy killing their enemies." She stated softly. Gajeel's temper spiked. "I will break you, girl!" He growled. Levy laughed bitterly. " that may prove to be harder then you think, Mr.Redfox. I am not easily broken." She told him. "She's a brave one ill give her that. But there ain't no one in fioré I can't break. Well, Zeref don't count. Ain't nobody gonna break that guy." He thought. He grabbed her arm, stopping short of snapping it. His eyes widened. She's so small! " I'm also strong enough to eliminate you." She had said. She's a liar she can't do anything to me. He thought as he pulled her along. She gasped. "So, you choose to hurt me." He heard her whisper. And he didn't miss her tears .


End file.
